A Smidge of Ink
by Lady Valmar
Summary: Kris blades, Lt. Cadman, Teyla’s nose, Ronon, story telling, Sheppard and a shocked Rodney. What a combination to say the least. Just for laughs and fun. One shot drabble I came up with after too much coffee and zero sleep.


Title: A Smidge of Ink 

Author: Lady Valmar

Genre: One Shot/Drabble

Rating: K-plus

Archive: FF 

Spoilers: Season 2 Duet

Written: 03-29-06

Summary: Kris blades, Lt. Cadman, Teyla's nose, Ronon, story telling, Sheppard and a shocked Rodney. What a combination to say the least. Just a short one shot, drabble I came up with after too much coffee and zero sleep.

**Warning**: None really...maybe some suggestiveness?

**A/N**: Kind has a tad of Royla, though not really. May allude to Cadman and Ronon as a pairing as well. It's amazing what lack of sleep, antibiotics, some coffee and way too much Stargate Atlantis on the brain will do for my writing. LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters, So stuff not owned by Stargate Atlantis is mine and therefore please ask and do not infringe nor steal my original themes, concepts, ideas or characters please.

... **.LV. **...

**A Smidge of Ink**

**(among a great many other things)**

By _Lady Valmar

* * *

_

Ronon hunkered down onto the nearby chair as he watched the scene unfolding before him. Two women of almost equal height were sparring, one had on a sparring outfit, the other a simplistic sweat outfit. 

As the two skilled combatant's encircled one another their Kris blades crossed in a intricate entanglement of arms and blades, the first one pushed forward, her auburn eyes flashing wildly.

The second one, a marine with reddish-blonde, fiery hair in a bun, moved her left wrist just enough to gain the upper hand. Moving the flow of the blades from nearing her throat to her opponents'. As the blades made metal to metal slicing sounds, the first dipped under and within quick succession had one of her blades at the marine's throat.

"Very good…" said the marine, astonishment in her voice.

Backing off the two regained their positions, poised blades at the ready. Thrusting with her right hand she brought up the left in a swing easily blocking the marines' blades and stepping around the woman's defenses to bring her own weapon close to the woman's side.

The marine twirled just in time to block the attack only to jab under and over the first woman's swinging blades coming towards her to clank against the woman's blocking attack. In a fierce burst of enery the two collided head on their blades locked in mortal combat, two souls vying for victory. Pushing again with her strength the first woman, did a triple loop with her right Kris blade, knocking the marine's weapons out of her grasp to land on either side of her.

Sinking her knees down into the mat, the marine grabbed her blades and rolled backwards, her momentum carried her to the edge of the thick mat. As the first woman twirled her blades, the marine lunged and with an impressive display of twirls, blocks and harsh chops, the marine landed face down on the mat facing the doorway, her Kris blades locked behind her back.

"Very impressive," said the marine.

As the first woman caught her breath she releashed her hold on the other's woman's blades and offered her hand to the marine, holding her two blades in her other hand. "Thanks. I don't think I'll ever get that one Teyla. I think I now know why Colonel Sheppard never seems to win now."

"You are very skilled yourself Lieutenant."

"Nah…Nah…I'm still learning to use those. I only brought them along because they have some sentimental value," said Lt. Cadman, her charming smile, making Ronon shuffle his feet.

The Lieutenant was kind of…fascinating? But Ronon couldn't say why really. He guessed if the rumors were true maybe it was why he found her so fascinating.

Teyla smirked slightly and as she reached for the water bottle nearby finally taking notice of Ronon nearby.

"Ronon?" said Teyla, returning the bottle to her bag, she continued, "I did not think you would return so soon."

"The negotiations were short."

Teyla smirked again. "And…?"

"The children conceded. I am the better story teller."

Cadman looked up in surprise as she listened to the two's conversation. "Story teller?"

"Yes. Ronon and Sheppard were just telling some of the children a story. I believe it was based upon one of our missions and was in fact told because of Rodney's bet?" said Teyla, raising her eyebrow at Ronon.

Ronon puffed his chest slightly.

"Well well…so the he-man does have some poetic background in him ay?" said Cadman, matching Rodney's pitch of voice.

The three laughed for a bit before Teyla introduced them to each other. "Ah Lt. I believe you know this is Ronon and Ronon this is…"

"Lt. Cadman. I heard. So you're the one McKay's afraid of or so the rumors say."

The Lieutenant laughed before replying, "So you've heard the story then huh? It's no rumor it actually happened. Yeah…Rodney won't be forgetting that anytime soon. I don't think any of us will."

Again laughter broke out for a short time. After which Teyla picked up the Kris blades and handed them to the Lieutenant. It was then that Ronon noticed that something about Teyla that seemed off but he couldn't place it so he let it be. Straightening Teyla bowed her forehead to the Lieutenant.

As she sheathed the blades and replaced them within her duffel bag, before guzzling some water, she glanced over at him. "So Ronon? You ever been beat by a woman?"

Ronon smirked slightly, but didn't reply.

Cadman raised an eyebrow and grinned slightly. "I'll take that as a no," she said before walking to the gym's doors. As they whooshed open she turned back to address the two, " Well see yah Ronon and Teyla give him a good whumping!" Then promptly exited.

Teyla smiled slightly as she turned to Ronon.

"What was those weapons you were using?"

"Their called Kris blades," replied Teyla reaching for her practice sticks, then she looked at him. "So…up to the challenge?"

Ronon glared slightly, in good humor, replying, "Are you?"

Teyla grabbed her sticks before snorting slightly. "I will not go easy on you."

"Nor will I"

Both took up position in the center of the mat, their sticks poised in front of them, as Teyla swung her sticks striking at his center of gravity, he figured out what was different about her…a smudge of ink on the tip of her nose. How had Cadman missed that? How had he missed that? He thought and then promptly felt the world give way as Teyla nail dived him to his knees and then onto his back.

Looking thoroughly pleased with herself, Teyla grinned. "Thought you weren't going to go easy on me."

Ronon looked at her blankly over his shoulder. "You have something black on your nose," he replied before taking hold of her legs with his foot, he tumbled her sweat slicked body over onto her back, pressing his sticks to her neck.

As the doors swooshed closed nearby he heard Sheppard's voice. "What is going on here? Mr. Story teller!" said Sheppard grumpily.

Ronon looked up only to find Teyla's legs wrapping around his middle, toppling himself over onto his back, until her own sticks pressed once again at his neck. Ronon felt shocked as he heard Teyla say, "Thanks Sheppard for the distraction."

And his shock was further deepened when Sheppard replied, "No problem anytime. After all Mr. Story teller here could use a good whumping after the way he whumped my ass in front of those kids."

The situation further grew out of hand when Rodney entered, his laptop in hand, hearing the tail end of the conversation his mouth dropped open. "WHA?"

Teyla resisted the smile creeping on her face as both Ronon and Sheppard's faces grew red. As Rodney's open mouth continued, flapping usually as he tried to find words to express his shock, Sheppard replied, "Get your mind of the gutter Rodney!"

To which Ronon added, "What Rodney? Here to spar?"

Making Sheppard's, Teyla's and Rodney's faces grow red hot with embarrassment. His comment, apparently oblivious only to him.

"What? What did I say?"

* * *

... _.fine._ ...


End file.
